


Always There

by coastalgirl113



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Deleted 2X22 scene, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10982946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coastalgirl113/pseuds/coastalgirl113
Summary: A scene I think we should have gotten at the end of 2X22. Lena is there for Kara, just like Kara was there for Lena. Warning spoilers from Supergirl season 2 finale!





	Always There

**Author's Note:**

> Warning spoilers from the Season 2 finale of Supergirl!

Lena stood outside Kara’s door waiting to build up enough courage to knock. She wanted to be there for her like Kara was there for her when Jack died, but Lena wasn’t sure if Kara would want to see her. It was her machine that forced Mon-El to leave. It was her machine that hurt Kara to the core.

But she knew how it felt. She knew how it felt to have a person that you loved leave with unfinished words and actions leaving a hole that would never be filled.

Lena raised her hand in a fist and paused once more before she finally knocked. The sound echoed on the other side of the door and Lena wondered if Kara was even home.

When no answer came Lena tried the door. When you were hurting as much as Kara was you always thought that you needed to be alone, to disappear, but Lena knew that it was much better to have someone you loved there to hold you.

The door opened and Lena poked her head in. 

“Kara?” she said calling into the apartment.

Again no answer came, but Lena continued in. She closed the door softly behind her and looked around. It was on the bed that she saw the lump hidden under a comforter.

Lena slid off her heels and made her way towards the bed. She could hear Kara sniffling as she sat on the edge and gently pulled the covers back. 

It was a sight she never thought she would see. The sunshine in her life was sobbing with red rimmed eyes and tears, which had no sign of stopping, trailing down her cheeks.

“Oh Kara,” Lena said.

Kara looked at her in the eye and for a brief second Lena thought that Kara was going to start yelling at her. That she was going to tell her to leave, that she blamed Lena for making Mon-El leave, but instead, Kara reached up around Lena’s neck and pulled herself closer and into an embrace. Kara’s sobs intensified completely letting go of her emotions and Lena held her tight. 

Supergirl might have been the girl of steel, but at that moment Kara was a girl glass, broken and even if she was put back together there would still be cracks, never truly repaired.

“I’ll always be here for you Kara.” Lena said. “I’m not going anywhere.” She knew it wasn’t much, that Kara probably didn’t need to hear it, but she needed to say it. She needed Kara to know that that was what had helped her with Jack, knowing that she would always have her sunshine.

Kara squeezed her tighter not wanting to ever let Lena go.


End file.
